Western Wayne Correctional Facility
The Western Wayne Correctional Facility is a pre-War prison located in the Motor City Wasteland and is the starting location of Fallout: Detroit. In 2287, it is under the control of the Brotherhood of Steel Inquisitors and is where they lock up criminals, troublemakers, and suspected Resistance members. Background The Western Wayne Correctional Facility was constructed in 2071 to house the influx of prisoners caused by tensions over the Canada Annexation. Like some other prisons before the War, the prisoners were often subjects of military experimentation. When the bombs fell, the prison was over-populated with suspected Communists, border smugglers, and other criminals. Hannibal Crane first came across the prison while researching CODE Conditioning, a pre-War conditioning program used to defend against Chinese brainwashing as well as condition brains for extraction in the creation of robobrains. According to notes Crane found, the prison was a site where the military experimented with CODE, with successful test subjects being sent on to General Atomics to be converted into robobrains. The Brotherhood of Steel hopes to repurpose this technology to condition a brain for their new Calculator, however the High Inquisitor has more in mind regarding CODE. In the prison, he learned of its applications in brainwashing and reconditioning enemy POWs before the War. Spurned by the people of the Motor City Wasteland, he has decided to use the technology en masse to make the population docile and subservient, one day hoping to use it across the continent to end conflict once and for all. However the Resistance formed before he could complete his goals and he fears the Resistance could push the Brotherhood out of Detroit if unchecked. Crane manipulated events and convinced the Elder to declare an Inquisition and re-open the Western Wayne Correctional Facility to lock up dissidents. Unknown to the Elder, the High Inquisitor plans to use the prisoners as test subjects in his research of CODE. With much trial and error, he has begun to have some success with brainwashing. In 2287, the Prisoner is admitted to the prison population. Unknown to the Prisoner, he is the most successful test subject of CODE and was brainwashed shortly before his booking procedure. He is put into a cell with a man known to be a Resistance affiliate. The Inquisitors hope the Prisoner will be able to extract details of the Resistance's operations over time as he gains his cellmate's trust. However the prison is attacked shortly after the Prisoner is put into his cell and many inmates escape, including the Prisoner and his cellmate. Reports show the Prisoner is still with his cellmate, seeking refuge after the escape. The High Inquisitor sees this as an interesting development and has ordering his Inquisitors to monitor the situation closely. If the Prisoner manages to locate the Resistance headquarters, the experiment might turn out better than the High Inquisitor would've dreamed. Inhabitants * The Prisoner: The player character. Test Subject 42. A pawn in Hannibal Crane's game. Admitted to the prison with a false name and false memories. * Paul Redding: A burly, bearded man with a heart of gold. Suspected to have ties to the Resistance. Incarcerated for inciting riots in Detroit. * Raymond Green: One of four brothers who run the Green crime family. Known for his short temper. Held as a hostage to keep his brothers in line. * "Mr. Cool": A calm, often quiet prisoner who leads the rest during the prison break. Paul remarks he might be a professional killer. Incarcerated after a drunken fistfight with a Brotherhood Paladin. * Bone-Breaker: A loud, insane member of the Hellraiders. Incarcerated for attacking Brotherhood patrols. * Dwayne the Pain: An orphan from Detroit. Incarcerated for repeated nuisances against the Brotherhood. * Old Brooks: An old man. Dies during the prison break. Incarcerated for squatting and vagrancy. * Jake: Old Brooks' pet mole rat. Found one night while on laundry duty. After Brooks' death, Dwayne inherits Jake. * "Mar-Mar": An insane prisoner. Incarcerated for unknown reasons. (Name is a WIP) * EB-209: Enforcement Bot series 209. A prototype sentry bot hailed as "the future generation of law enforcement and corrections". The U.S. military was testing the robot on prisoners at Western Wayne but after a live-fire incident that resulted in several prisoner deaths, it was locked away until the bugs could be fixed. Behind the Scenes * Brooks is a reference to the character of the same name in Stephen King's Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption. Brooks is a long-time prisoner who befriends and raises a crow he names Jake. The Green Mile, another King story, features another prisoner pet, a mouse named Mr. Jingles. * EB-209 is a reference to ED-209, the ultraviolent and somewhat comedic robot from the movie Robocop. Robocop is set in Detroit. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations